


Thinking the Worst

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [2]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Day 2, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Victor, M/M, Post show finale, Trope Prompt: Hurt/Comfort, Worried Ethan, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 2Trope Prompt: hurt/comfortFandom: Penny DreadfulPairing: Victor Frankenstein/Ethan Chandler





	Thinking the Worst

Victor shuddered as he looked down at the dark, liquid that was staining his hand. A painful throbbing in his left leg made Victor look down at it, sighing as he saw the tear in the fabric that was also stained with his drying blood.

Victor tipped his head back and stared up at the foggy sky of London. It was somehow like London was lighter and yet darker since Vanessa’s death. Victor shook his head, dispelling the image of Vanessa from his mind and prodded at his injured thigh.

It had been a simple walk to meet up with Ethan at the man’s new house that he and Malcolm were sharing, having left the old house, after all, ghosts were wandering the halls. It would have been a simple walk, yet somehow Victor ended up pinned to a brick wall and with a man holding a knife to his throat. Victor gave up his wallet without a fight, never one for violence even after all this time. However, even with giving up easily Victor still got a knife slice on his thigh for his troubles. Victor fought back a whimper as he put some weight on his leg as he took a step towards his destination.

Victor forced himself to keep going, mentally making a plan to take care of his injured leg before Ethan or Malcolm noticed. Victor raised his hand to open the door, having been told to just let himself in when he arrived as per usual.

Before he could even touch the door handle, the heavy metal door swung open to reveal Ethan. Ethan, whose nostrils were flared, with his eyes flashing as they scanned over Victor’s body. Instantly they found the blood-stained tear in Victor’s pant leg.

“Damn it, Victor, get in here.” Ethan curled his arm around Victor’s waist and slung the Doctor’s arm around his shoulder. Victor leaned heavily against the taller, broader man and staggered into the sitting room of the house.

“What on earth happened?” Ethan asked as he lowered Victor onto the couch before hurrying over to grab what he would need to fix Victor up.

“A man wanted my wallet and I got on the wrong side of a blade,” Victor said as he leaned back against the plush cushions and closed his eyes.

“You are a trouble magnet,” Ethan grunted as he set down the tray of first aid equipment. Ethan sat on the couch close to Victor, allowing the Doctor to feel his body heat and settle him into a more relaxed state.

“I don’t try to be,” Victor opened his eyes when Ethan tore his pant leg open, exposing the knife wound on his leg. Ethan full out growled when he saw the wound in a better light, but Victor took it in stride.

“I’m going to hunt down this bastard,” Ethan snarled as he wet a cloth, wringing out the excess water into the small basin.

“If you can find him, then by all means. It was dark so I’m afraid I won’t be any of use to you.” Victor admitted, letting out a small hiss when the water and cloth hit his injury. Ethan murmured an apology as he diligently rubbed the cloth over the bloodied skin, repeating the action over and over until the blood had been washed away.

“That doesn’t look pretty,” Victor, said faintly when he got a clear sight of the knife wound decorating his skin.

“No it does not, you’re lucky it won’t need stitching,” Ethan hummed as he took in the surface wound, revealed he won’t have to stick a needle into his friend’s skin.

“Thank goodness, I was liable to pass out on you.” Victor winced as at the mere thought of it.

“I would have caught you, sweetheart,” Ethan promised with a quirk of his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. Victor flushed and looked away as Ethan tenderly lifted his leg to wrap a length of fabric around the wound, pulling it tightly to put pressure on the sluggish bleeding.

“Thank you,” Victor said quietly as Ethan settled Victor’s legs up on the couch, propping up his injured one on a pillow.

“When I smelt the blood on you, I thought the worst,” Ethan admitted as he sank onto the ground by the couch and leaned against it by where Victor’s head was resting.

“I’m okay Ethan, just be a small nick really,” Victor said lightly, trying to ease Ethan’s fears.

“It could be worse,” Ethan said tightly and Victor closed his eyes for a moment before making up his mind. He dropped his hand down to rest his forearm over Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan reached up and gripped Victor’s hand tightly and leaned his head against Victor’s arm.

“I know, but I’m right here with you Ethan and I’m not going anywhere,” Victor promised quietly and fell silent when Ethan’s grip tightened minutely and the two sat in comfortable silence as they basked in the other’s presence.


End file.
